What You've Always Wanted
by Comet1998
Summary: Requested story by Tabbypie101. There comes a time when you wanted the boy of your dreams coming into your life. Things to be discovered and things to be decided on. MabelxOC
1. The Start

Today was like any other day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The streets not formally crowded with cars as any big city. The people enjoying a peaceful day at the moment. The Mystery Shack was just opening.

Of course it was eight in the morning and no one except for Stan was really excited about waking up for the same routine. The doors were locked but then began to become unlocked when Stan walked over towards it.

"Okay are we ready to start working?" Gruncle Stan said with enthusiasm.

Sighs and moans came from the tiresome group. Mabel stretched out her arms and yawned.

Gruncle Stan had to get the group ready for the job. He then thought of an awful solution.

"Whoever doesn't get to doing their job will have to dress as the Mystery Shack mascot." Gruncle Stan said.

The group had picked up their pace. The old mascot had been severely injured due to children using slingshots. To make a long story short it ended terribly.

"That's much better." Gruncle Stan said.

He stepped out of the Mystery Shack doors. Waiting for more tourists to arrive and getting their cash with cheap tricks.

"Geez, why are we supposed to be doing work? I thought we had free day off today." Dipper said.

"You know Stan." Wendy said.

"Apparently I don't know him well." Dipper said.

The door opened as a kid had stepped into the room. He was a kid about Mabel and Dipper's age who wore a red and white striped tee shirt. His skin was unusually pale but his hair was a reddish color. He wore short jeans that were black. He had his hair in a way that slightly covered his eyes and brushed down a bit to his back. He had a grin on his face. He wondered around the gift shop.

"Mabel. I don't trust that guy at all." Dipper said.

"But look at him." Mabel said.

"He's pale! Not the kind of regular pale, I mean abnormally pale!" Dipper said.

"So what." Mabel said walking to the boy.

"Hello my name is Mabel." She said greeting the boy.

"My name's Roger. They call me the 'Magical Wonder' back 'round east." Roger said.

"Where from?" Mabel asked.

"You can say right 'round Pennsylvania." Roger said.

"Cool." Mabel said.

"I've been around here for a while. Found some cool things as well." Roger said.

Dipper wanted to see this "Roger" Guy.

"Hello. I'm Dipper. I'm Mabel's brother." He formally said.

"Quite the name for ya." Roger said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper said.

"Nothin'." Roger said. "Best ya didn't know anyways." Roger continued.

Dipper wasn't sure of what the guy was babbling about.

"Mabel, do you want to go out on a date even though we just met? I'm ready." Roger said to Mabel.

Dipper just didn't believe it. There was nothing about him that seemed peculiar inside book number three.

Dipper had decided to actions like he did when Mabel dated Norm. He readied his camera. He followed the couple keeping an eye out on them as he hid in bushes.

"Wow. Your brother is something." Roger said.

"Yeah, he found this book with a three on it and started showing me all of these weird things inside of the book. Like different monsters." Mabel said.

"You don't say?" Roger said.

Roger knew about the books in Gravity Falls. He managed to get book number one but the other two were in distant places. One was with Dipper and the other with Gideon.

Three holds the knowledge of the creatures that lurk in this mysterious town; two has a good encyclopedia source of magical items.

Though the information that lied behind the first book was withheld from that elsewhere. Dipper had gasped. He has one of the books.

"Well. It's starting to get late. I guess we should go." Roger said.

"Yeah." She simply said. They went their separate ways and Dipper ran back to the Mystery Shack. He was lounging on his bed whistling as Mabel walked into the room feeling happy.

"He is so cool!" Mabel said.

"Roger. I think something is wrong with the guy!" Dipper said. "He wanted to know about the third book."

"How do you know?" Mabel asked.

"Uhh…" Dipper mumbled. "Look that's not important! There is something that Roger is keeping away from you! We don't know it but in this book I'm sure to find something."

"Dipper, who do think that Roger is some messed up monster from that book. You thought Norm was a zombie but he wasn't."

"Exactly, because he was a bunch of gnomes in costume!" Dipper yelled back.

Mabel sighed and exited the room. When will he give it up? Maybe Roger wasn't who he thought he was and was just a normal boy with a skin condition. Dipper put his head down on the book thinking to himself.


	2. A Shocking Revelation

Dipper had realized that he shouldn't be getting his speculations tied up into Mabel's love life. He sighed and then started to ponder. He thought of what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

He just got up from his bed and looked out of the window. He saw no one around the area. He began to fret and looked over at the door.

"I should just take things easy for a while." He said.

The cart went by the window and he jumped up.

"How in the world did…" He was astonished as it floated in the air. He watched it go in circles and land on the ground with such ease.

He ran outside to the cart.

"What was that?" Dipper said. "How was the cart flying?"

"Sweat it dude. I know my way around vehicles. I should know, my dad always tampered with cars." Roger replied.

"Yeah he is one of the best. That's what Roger told me." Mabel stated.

He didn't want to believe such a horrible lie but, he had to stop speculating. This could've been a truth but it was just unconvincing.

Dipper went back to the Mystery Shack and sat in the lobby. He couldn't believe this.

"Why the long face?" Wendy said with her eyes glued to the phone's screen.

"I think Mabel's boyfriend is something else. It's the way his skin is so pale and he can make cars fly…" Dipper said but was cut off when Wendy went out to try out the flying cart. Not a big surprise in all cases.

Dipper had sighed as he went on in his thoughts. "That's just great." Dipper said.

He continued to stand at the counter even with no one there. He was trying to think of ideas on getting Mabel to believe him. The only thing that could possibly work was stalking him. As creeping as this sounded to Dipper he had to prove to his twin sister that Roger wasn't who he appeared to be.

Dipper flung through the pages inside his book to see what Roger could possibly be. Dipper was left with a conclusion: the gnomes… yet again.

"Its got to be those gnomes again." Dipper said to himself.

The answer seemed to be logical to him. He thought about it and stuck with it. He went outside to see what the couple was up to. Mabel was excitedly wobbling on the bench. Roger was gone.

"Why are you so excited?" Dipper said.

"Because, Roger and I are finally going to his house!" Mabel said.

"Oh I see." Dipper said. "May I ask you a question?"

"Are you going to say that Roger is some creature in that book again?" Mabel asked.

"Uh… no. Definitely not!" Dipper said as he hid the book in his vest. "I wanted to know if you wanted to follow Roger back to his house."

"Sure!" Mabel said.

"That guy is pretty cool." Wendy said.

"I know right!" Mabel agreed.

Dipper grunted in response to the girl's thoughts of Roger. He may have not completely met him but, he still didn't like this guy.

"Can we just shut up about the guy?" Dipper said.

This made Mabel focus more on what Dipper was trying to request.

"What do you want Dipper?" Mabel said.

Dipper face palmed himself as he began to explain. "Just follow me." He said.

Dipper and Mabel began to walk into the woods. "Where did you see him go?" Dipper asked.

"He went upward into the forest." Mabel said.

Dipper went into the direction that Mabel had pointed towards.

"Thank you." He said continuing his pace.

They managed to catch up with the boy. He had stopped by a shack in the middle of the forest and then began to look around. Dipper and Mabel hid in a nearby bush.

Roger began to growl as he started to transform into something different. Dipper was horrified yet amazed with what Roger was doing. The boy turned from a young pale red-head into a full grown person. His fangs stuck out from below his mouth and he had green eyes more similar to a cat.

He wore a black cape and his hair was the same only in a shade of black.

"Oh my goodness." Mabel said.

"But, this can't be." Dipper said.

"What the. Who's over there!" Roger said alarmed.

Dipper and Mabel quickly abandoned the bush and ran back home to the Mystery Shack. It started to get darker outside as the twins panted heavily after running away from the shack where Roger lived.

Dipper was shock but more in a dreadful way as Mabel was shocked in a more intensely in love kind of way.

"He is a vampire!" Mabel said gleefully.

"That still isn't right! He could suck your blood and turn you into one." Dipper said.

"It wouldn't matter to me." Mabel said.

How doesn't she care? She could be a bloodsucking creature inside Gravity Falls. Well dating a vampire is what she expected during the ordeal with the gnomes.

"I can tell that this is what you've always wanted, huh?" Dipper said.

"Yes of course it is!" Mabel said.

**Note:**

** Well this chapter went very well. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	3. Disapperance

Dipper was extremely worried. Knowing that his sister was now dating a vampire, but she was okay with it. It wasn't a big surprise but Dipper thought that Mabel should be worried about this.

Dipper climbed up on his bed and began to write in the book. He had to record all of today's events onto the pages.

"Now after realizing that my sister is dating a vampire I will be more on alert for Roger's actions. I'm not sure about the things he will do but I'll have to figure out more of what Roger plans to do." Dipper thought to himself.

He wrote the very words into his book and went soundly asleep. Outside of the Mystery Shack, Roger was floating by. He peered into the window that was in Dipper and Mabel's room.

He could see the third journal in Dipper's grip. He wanted to break in from the window and take it but, he didn't want to surprise anyone while he was in there.

Dipper tossed and turned whilst Roger began to swerve around the shack and stopped at the door. He knew how to pick locks and then began to toy with the lock until it finally opened.

He crept into the shack looking around him to assure that no one was around to see him. He took his time as he approached the stairs knowing that it creaked with every step. As Roger reached the top floor he sighed as no one had heard him.

He slithered into Dipper and Mabel's room quietly and reached over Dipper's arm to swipe the book from him.

"Yes…" Roger said quietly. Dipper turned a bit, still sleepy and his eyes were closed.

"Lamby, lamby…" He mumbled.

Roger laughed after hearing Dipper's sleepy words. Of all things he really wouldn't have expected that.

Roger opened the book and gazed at the third journal. This had been all he needed. He held the book to his face. He glanced at the page about gnomes and began to turn the page. As he looked at the pages he saw the vast creatures that had been said to live inside Gravity Falls.

Roger tends to read the journal entries elsewhere. The vampire had read through the entries that had been written by the original owner and Dipper. He was more attentive to the entries that Dipper wrote about him.

Roger sighed and closed the book. He felt extremely lucky knowing that all of the journals where in his grasp know. He acquired the second journal from 'Lil Gideon the other week and had kept it safe inside his shack.

"Now I have all of them." Roger smiled to himself. He had crept away from the room shared by the Pines twins and went to the door. He closed it silently behind him and ran deep into the forest.

He sped past the trees and jumped over top of logs and started to walk as he was approaching his shack. He opened the door and placed the book on a desk.

The next day had kicked off and Dipper was searching around the Mystery Shack for that book of his.

"I can't seem to find that book." Dipper said as he looked under his bed shining a flashlight in the darkness below his bed.

"How'd you lose it?" Mabel questioned.

Dipper sighed and didn't what to say at this moment.

**Note: I know this was really short but… I was lacking ideas so at least what I got here. My only words are "LET THE BAD REVIEWS FLOW TOWARDS MY STORY CHAPTER". **


	4. History

Dipper had scratched his chin as the question still went on in his head.

"How did it go missing?" Dipper asked himself as he walked to the sofa. Grunkle Stan opened up the door to the gift shop so that he could turn the sign to let customers know that the Mystery Shack gift shop is open.

"Soos and Wendy make sure to monitor the bathrooms." Stan said.

"You got it boss." Soos said raising his hand in a salute.

"I will not do it." Wendy said raising her hand in a salute as well.

"If only I could fire you." Grunkle Stan said.

He closed the door behind him and went to the Mystery Shack entrance to give yet another tour.

Soos was quick to run to the bathroom as Wendy went to the counter to read another magazine. Mabel sat down on the floor as Dipper was trying to get the sofa to stay up by lifting it.

Mabel was waiting for Roger to ring the door bell so that they may go out on yet another date. Dipper had grunted as he dropped the sofa breathing heavily. The doorbell rung and Mabel rushed to the door. She had turned the doorknob to the right and pulled it back so that it opened.

"Hi Roger." Mabel said reaching out for hug.

"Hello Mabel." Roger replied embracing Mabel.

"Oh how nice of him to show up." Dipper quietly said.

Dipper ignored the couple and began to search the kitchen for the book. He peeked down under the table to see what could be under there. Sadly he didn't find anything.

"Dipper, Roger and I are finally going to his house." Mabel said.

Dipper turned his head towards Mabel as she exited the room.

Dipper had readied his camera so he could document what Roger does. As weird as it seems he had to do this.

Mabel and Roger had walked into the woods as Dipper began to peer out of the window. He quickly followed then into the woods. He held his hat down as he went into the forest.

As he got closer to his sister and Roger he began to record a video. He watched Roger grasp the doorknob and open the door so that he could get inside the house. He sighed as he stood by the wall.

"How am I going to tell Mabel…?" He said quietly to himself.

"How are you going to tell me what?" Mabel said standing in front of Roger.

'Whoa! Uh… I was going to tell you that my parents were away. But, I thought that your family was going to worry about you being with me here alone." Roger explained.

"Oh Roger." Mabel said nudging Roger on the arm.

He stumbled and caught his balance. Roger started to chuckle and rubbed his arm.

Dipper sighed as he watched through the front window. He looked throughout the room to see what was in there. Dipper squinted to see what was on the small desk in Roger's room.

It looked like a book to him but he wasn't exactly sure. So he got his video camera to zoom in to see what that item could possibly be. As the object became clearer Dipper had gasped in surprise.

"He took the book." Dipper said. Dipper quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"Hand over the journal!" Dipper said.

"Why are you here Dipper?" Mabel said.

"Roger is planning something. I can tell." Dipper responded.

"Can you save it for sometime else." Roger said.

"I want the journal you took from me." Dipper said. "Besides, Mabel and I know that you're a vampire!" Dipper said.

Roger paused. He was stunned. "So it was you two who were there when I was at my shack." Roger said.

"It doesn't matter Roger. I always wanted a vampire as a boyfriend." Mabel said.

"But, why do you need my journal and the other two?" Dipper questioned Roger.

"You see. I needed these three journals to know the secrets that lie in Gravity Falls. I've been here for nine hundred years."Roger began.

"What?" The twins said simultaneously.

"I'm nine hundred and twelve years old. I've seen everything in this town and I've lived here throughout most of my life. The man who original wrote those journals was an old friend of mine. He had seen bizarre things in Gravity Falls and documented them in a journal, two to be exact." Roger said.

Dipper looked down at the journals.

"I gave him a book based on different magical amulets. He held onto it until his final days were upon him. He asked me to keep a hold of them. So that's what I did for the past hundred and ten years. But you and a kid named Gideon managed to find them. Now I have them. This leaves me now to plot on ruling the world. I wanted a queen to join me on my conquest." Roger said.

"Now my life is intertwined with this amulet…" He finished holding the amulet in his hand.

Dipper and Mabel had gazed at Roger after his explanation.

Dipper didn't like the sound of a vampire ruling the Earth. Dipper began to devise a plan in his head as he was limited to a few objects.

**Note:**

** Well after some computer difficulties I managed to get around with this. So for you the audience I want you to suggest what Dipper should use to get Roger to drop the amulet in his hand.**

** Dipper throws dust at Roger.**

** Dipper distracts Roger.**

** Dipper goes straight to tackling Roger.**

** Its your choice PM me or if you are a guest review. **


	5. Act 5 Scene 1 (The Finale Part 1)

Dipper had no choice but he went straight to tackling Roger. The two hit the ground and the amulet flew out of Roger's hand. It landing on the ground across the room from Dipper and Roger.

"Why would you do that? You could've killed me." Roger said.

"A vampire ruling the world isn't something I'd enjoy." Dipper replied.

Roger pushed Dipper off of him. He stood up brushing the dust off of his clothes and self. Roger had started to walk towards the amulet. Dipper picked himself up to see what Roger was doing. Dipper needed to get rid of him.

He found himself a sharp piece of wood and knew what to do.

Dipper began to run towards Roger shouting "Hey, Roger!"

Roger turned to see Dipper rushing at him.

"Take this!" He finished. Dipper jump in the air and drove the wood into Roger's chest.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

Roger was growling and roaring while fell to the ground. Mabel was quick to run to his side.

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" Dipper called out.

"You didn't have to drive a stake into my boyfriend." Mabel said forcefully pushing her finger against Dipper's chest.

"Well your 'boyfriend' was trying to kill…" Dipper paused.

"You thought you killed me. This amulet is the only thing that keeps me alive! Though that stake to the heart was really painful." Roger said.

"Thanks for telling me your weakness!" Dipper shouted.

"You think you will be able to kill me easily?" Roger said.

Roger pushed his foot forward knocking Dipper to the ground.

"This fight is most certainly mine. I don't know how you intend on winning against a vampire." Roger said.

Dipper didn't have the strength to bring himself back up. Dipper looked to Mabel for support and didn't get a response. He felt as though he was just all alone and left to die. Dipper went to crawl over by the tree as an attempt to get away from Roger. Roger didn't accept letting Dipper get away from him so he grabbed Dipper's leg and reeled him in.

Dipper was wrangling about trying to get Roger off of his leg and called for Mabel.

"Mabel, for Christ's sake help me!" Dipper yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it by yourself." Mabel said having little confidence in her twin brother.

"Right I can't win the vote of my own sister." Dipper thought to himself.

Sorry that I am leaving this chapter so short and also that I haven't been around for a LONG while so aren't you glad that I came back… Hrmm hrmm. Reasons for my absence: School, I'm in a band now, I've been lazy, COMPUTER, draining ideas out of my head and onto paper.

Don't expect quick story updates…

I think I want to write a story for Regular Show about Zombies… (Thank you COD: Black Ops)

Thanks for not showering me in angry PMs about my absence… you all sure have patience and patience is a virtue.


End file.
